What mistletoe can become
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: ONESHOT- Sequel to Mistletoe Mishaps. Later on in life, but really what can mistletoe become? SakuSasu


**What mistletoe can become**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Ending is fluffy

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Ten years later…

Ten years after our first kiss, that turned into our first date, into our 1st year anniversary, to our first night, to our marriage, to finally our first child, to today.

It's Christmas again that special time of year, today we sit with the Uzumaki clan in the Uchiha mansion. Waiting for dinner to be served, it is hard to believe that I finally married a cold-hearted bastard. But I love him and there's not much I can do about it now, anyways Sasuke has changed and he is a loving husband and we have had our baby girl. (Who isn't that small anymore, but still our baby)

I sit across from my husband with Ami & Hinata sitting on either side of me. Ami is my baby girl who is 6, and even though she says she not a baby she will always be for me. Sasuke and I have been married for the past 8 and a half years. Hinata and Naruto have been married for about 9 years. They have a boy named Zaine and he's a bit older than Ami, cause he was born on the 7th of February 2000 and Ami was born on the 19th of November 2001.

At the table we sit like this in a clockwise direction Sasuke is at the head, then Naruto, then Hinata, then me, then Ami, finally Zaine. The food has been severed and now we are starting to eat and like usual...

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Mum??" said a sweet innocent voice

"Yes, Ami" Sakura replied

"Can I have ice-cream with Zaine?" she said making big eyes

"No, you and Zaine can't," Sakura began to explain "until you eat your dinner"

"Hn" she grunted, crossed her arms and just sat there

"Sasuke-kun," she said to her husband "look at your habits, there rubbing off on her" She explained & pointed at Ami, making the whole table chuckle. While Sasuke smirked and said

"Hn"

After Sakura finished feeding Ami her dinner (much persuasion was needed) ice-cream was served to the kids while the adults ate cheesecake (A/N: I like cheesecake) and fruit and talked. After everyone finished eating it was time for everyone to exchange presents.

"Everyone down to the living room" commanded Sasuke

Walking down to the living room Sakura noticed that Zaine was actually quite nervous, but ignored it.

But what she didn't know was this...

**Zaine's P.O.V.**

_'I hope she likes the present, we got here'_

**_'Sure she will. Girls love teddy bears'_**

_'Well...I hope so,' thought Zaine 'Wait, who are you?'_

**_'I'm you call me inner-Zaine'_**

_'...ok' (A/N: Love babies)_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Finally, we made it to the living room," started a very annoyed girl "dad why is this house so freakin' big?"

"Language, Ami" said a shocked Sakura

"Sorry mum" she replied innocently "Dad, why is this house **really** big?" she asked again

"Hn" grunted her father

"Sasuke" Sakura said warningly

"Fine...fine...you win. I'm not sure, this is how it was when I was born" he replied to Ami, hearing some chuckles in the background.

"That's better now we can exchange presents" said a satisfied wife

After exchanging presents except one Ami ended up with 2 new dresses, with a matching necklace and kid's DVDs. Zaine had toys, pants, and a DVD. Sasuke and Sakura ended up with wine, lingerie (you can all guess who that's from), clothes. Naruto and Hinata ended up with a hamper, wine, more lingerie (from you know who). Well when Hinata got the um... lingerie she blushed like a tomato and Naruto chuckled and grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"One last present to give,...Zaine" said Hinata

He stepped up and gave his present to Ami. "Here you go" _'Hope you like it'_

"Thanks Zaine" she opened up the present to see a cute, cuddly teddy-bear holding a love heart. When she saw it she loved and hugged Zaine almost instantly. Which caused Zaine to blush madly. When they broke apart everyone 'awwwed'

After a while Ami and Zaine started to play in the corner with thier new toys. Then Ami discovered something...

"Mummy,"Ami began "what's that?" with that she pointed up.

"Well, Ami dear, that's called mistletoe," at the sound of mistletoe, everyone turned around to see the mistletoe above Ami and Zaine's head. "and since you and Zaine are under it you have to..." she walked up to Ami and whispers something in her ear, which causes Ami to blush.

"Are you sure, mum?" Ami questioned

"Yes" and that's all Ami had to hear before she walked up to Zaine and kissed him.

"Awwww" was all they could hear. Sasuke was smirking as Sakura walked back to Sasuke's arms.

When Ami and Zaine broke apart they were blushing.

"Does that remind you of anyone, Sasuke?" Sakura said in his arms

"Hmmm...don't think I can remember. Would you like to remind me?" with that Sakura turned around in his arms and kissed him. Her arms raveled around his neck. Ami not used blushing saw her parent's kissing, and came up with a plan.

"Ewww, mum and dad are kissing" said Ami pointing at her parents. Which caused her parents to stop and look at her.

"Look who's talking" replied Sasuke, and went back to kiss Sakura. Then Ami started to blush all over again.

With Sasuke thinking...

_'Oh, how I love Christmas'_

* * *

**Character descriptions:**

Ami – pink hair, onyx eyes, looks more like her mother, 6 years old, birthday 19th of November, personality of her father, has sharingan

Zaine- purple-ish hair, white eyes, looks alot like his father, 7 years old, birthday 7th of February, personality of his father, but can be shy like his mother, has byakugan

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it!!! Sequel to 'Mistletoe Mishaps'

Now plz REVIEW!!

aliceeyy-chan


End file.
